Something Unexpected
by dracomalfoygeek
Summary: I FIXED IT! no more crammed words! PLZ READ and review! UPDATED TOO!
1. Weird Feelings

SOMETHING UNEXPECTED.  
  
"Parvati! He's so gorgeous!" cried Lavender Brown. 

" I know! Just look at those muscles!"squealed Parvati!  
  
They were sitting in the Quidditch stands watching the Slytherin team practice for the last game of the season. Parvati and Lavender came to watch Draco Malfoy practice everyday this month. They knew it was wrong to watch the other team, but they didn't care. Draco Malfoy was the cutest guy at Hogwarts, and for obvious reasons. He had bleach blond hair that was absolutely perfect. there was never a hair out of place. He was 6' 1" and had very long lean legs. He was thin, but had muscles in all the right places. His hair was tossled and his cheeks were rosy from practicing. Parvati and Lavender watched in awe as the boy gracefully flew around the field. They stared for a good hour, before the practice was finished. "See you guys tomorrow." called Draco while leaving the field. Suddenly, Lavender jumped up from the stands. 

"MALFOY! PARVATI WANTS YOU TO SHAG HER LIKE AWILD RABBIT IN HEAT". Draco turned around and scowled. 

"Stupid Gryffindors."  
  
LATER........  
  
"RON! You got ink all over my Arithmancy essay!" yelled Hermione. She had dark bushy hair that came to the middle of her back. She was thin, and small, but when she got mad... she got mad. 

"Sorry Herm. I was too busy staring at beautiful electrifying face, and i wasn't paying attention." 

Hermione blushed, then said, "Thanks for the compliment, but i'm still mad at you." 

Ron and Hermione had been dating for a year now. 

"Harry, do you need help with your potions?" asked Hermione. "Thanks for the offer Hermione, but I think I'm going to do this assignment by myself. Snape is going to start thinking that an alien has taken over my brain, if i get one more A. " 

"You can help me Herm! We could study in the closet." said Ron hopefully. 

" I'm tempted Ron, really I am." replied Hermione sarcastically. Harry stared at the big clock by the stairs and saw that it was 12:00 midnight. 

"Guys, I'm really tired, I'm heading up to bed. Ron, you coming?" "No, not yet. Me and Hermione are going to "study". 

"I'm kinda tired too. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ron." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Harry." 

"Goodnight Herm." Harry answered.

" You know, your REALLY unfair!" Ron called to Hermione just as she slipped through the girls dormitories. 

"You still love me!" Hermione yelled back. 

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes."Women." Harry gave a small laugh and the two boys headed for their dorms.  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN POTIONS..........  
  
"Today, we will be pairing into groups of two and make a sleeping potion." said Snape in his icy cold voice. Harry and Ron automatically looked at each other and smiled. They always worked together. Harry was already halfway to Rons desk, when Snape looked over and told him to sit down. Harry shot him a cold look, then did as he was told. 

"I'm sorry to burst some of your bubbles, but Iforgot to tell you a couple things." Ron gave Harry a scared look. Snape then took out his wand and said, "Accio!" A medium sized cauldron flew throgh the air and landed gently in the professor's hands. Students started mumbling and gave each other confused looks. 

"I forgot to tell you that you will all be working with someone from the opposite house... and I will be picking your partners." This meant that since the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins, they would be having to work with them. Every student looked like they had just been shot. On the other hand, Snape looked rather pleased. 

"O.K." Lets get this started, shall we?" Snape said with a smirk on his face. Harry glanced around and saw Malfoy grinning from ear to ear. 

"Wow,Malfoy does't look so bad when his face isn't screwing it up." thought Harry. Wait! This was Malfoy he was talking about! Harry tore his glance away from the blonde and turned his attention to Snape. "Ronald Weasley, you and Mr. Crabbe will be working together." Ron moaned, then moved next to the huge boy.

"Ms.Granger, you and Ms. Parkinson will be paired up today." Hermione looked very scared, but moved. 

"Now. Potter, you will be working with..........Mr. Malfoy." 

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Harry. 

"You heard me Potter. Now gather your things and have a seat next to Draco." 

Harry glanced at Malfoy and saw that he was smiling. 

"This can't be good." thought Harry. He grabbed his bag and slowly sat down next to the blonde boy. 

"O.K. The ingridients are on the board. If any of you mess up, you will lose 25 points from your house." He looked at Neville Longbottom as he said this. "Alright. Begin." The class was full of the sounds of cauldrons being moved and the opening of cabinets to remove ingredients. 

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" 

" Oh please Potter. You know you've wanted to work with me all year. I've seen the looks you've given me. Your always staring at my hot arse. I don't blame you." 

"Shove it Malfoy!" 

"Really Potter? I always knew that you were weird, but never gay!" "Fuck you!" 

"OOH Harry! Your so demanding!" Draco said in a high pitched voice. 

"Let's just get this stupid potion done." Hand me the wolfsbane." "Oh no Potter. I'm not letting you screw this up. I'm in charge. I'm extroidanary in Potions."Malfoy said in an arrogant tone. 

Harry mumbled "Extroidanary your ass." 

"It's one thing that you stare at my ass, but talking about it is a whole different subject!" 

" I do not stare at your ass!!" Harry said defensively. 

"But you talk about it, is that what your saying?"said Draco.

"Shut up and get to work." "Fine. Hand me the wolfsbane." Harry handed the flask to Draco. Malfoy opened the lid and poured a small amount of the contents into the cauldron. Suddenly, Harry found himself staring at the boy again. He watched Draco as he stirred the ingredients. He watched the way the blonde's hair fell into his eyes, and the way he pushed it back. He watched the way his nose crumpled as he concentrated. He watched the way he bit his bottom lip when he added an ingredient. Harry suddenly wanted to grab the boy, feel the heat of his body against his. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to be with him.... he wanted it so bad.... "Potter......." He could taste him..... "POTTER!" Harry came back to reality and shuddered. 

"What?"answered Harry. "Hand me the powdered root of asphadel." "What? Oh. Yeah. Sorry."  
  
LATER IN THE GREAT HALL.............  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall to see everyone eating breakfast and recieving mail. He found Ron and Hermione each reding a copy of the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. "Anything exciting?"asked Harry pointing to Hermione's newspaper. 

"No. Just the usual stuff." 

Harry found himself staring into his tea. 

"What' s wrong Harry?"asked Ron. 

"Nothing." Harry lied. He couldn't tell them about the incident in Snape's class. 

"If you need anything, I'm here." said Hermione. 

"Thanks but I'm alright." 

"So.. how did you guys do with your sleepings potions?" asked Hermione. 

"Hmmm..... let me think, I was stuck with that great oaf Crabbe for an hour and a half. He kept calling me a red-headed pansy and constantly kicked my leg....... I did fine. How about you guys?" 

"That Pansy is real twit. She kept jabbing my arm with her elbow everytime I tried to add an ingredient. I had to redo the potion three times to get it right. But Harry, our expieriences were mere childs play compared to yours I'm sure. Tell us, how was it working with that wanker Malfoy?" 

Harry suddenly started thinking about Malfoy again. He couldnt understand why all he could think about was Malfoy. 

"Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"Oh. Sorry. It was O.K."

"WHAT?!"said Ron and Hermione surprised. "You had to work with Malfoy, Harry! You know, the same Malfoy that has given us hell for six years, and your saying having to work with him is O.K.?!"said Ron 

"Really, Harry. Thats a bit odd. You hate Malfoy. You always have. Thats nice that you guys are getting along though." 

"Am I the only one that thinks this is weird? This is Malfoy we're talking about!"said Ron excitedly. 

"Really guys, for some reason, I didn't mind working with Draco." said Harry. 

" Draco? Since when have you called him that?!Thats it.I can't take this. Hopefully, this is all just a dream, and I'm gonna wake up any minute now. Harry and Malfoy getting along! HA!" Ron stuffed a biscuit in his mouth and marched out of the Hall. 

Pretty soon, the Great Hall emptied and Harry and Hermione were the only ones left. Harry really wanted to talk to Hermione about Malfoy. 

"Herm?"he asked. 

"Yes, Harry." 

"I.. umm... I'm.... going to go study for our DADA test. See you later." 

"O.K. If you need me, you'll know where to find me." 

"In the library, I know. See you!  
  
Harry walked down the main hallway, then went up the stairs. He really wanted to talk to Hemione. Harry turned around, and went downstairs to the library. He walked down the hall and was just about to turn the corner, when he bumped into Malfoy. "Shit. Potter! You made me drop all my books!" 

"Sorry!" The blonde bent down to pick up his books. Harry bent down to help. 

"I don't need your help Potter!" Harry ignored him and picked up the remaining books lying on the ground. They both looked up, and their eyes met. Harry was in a trance. He stared into those cold, yet inviting eyes. His eyes were amazing. They were a beautiful greyish blue. Harry couldn't pull himself away. Draco too, was in a trance. He stared into the boy's emerald eyes. Draco didn't know what he was feeling.... he felt happy. All he wanted was Harry at this moment. Nothing and nobody else, but Harry. Draco finally realized what was happening, and shook his head. Draco looked down and noticed that Harry's hand was on his arm. He shook off the soft, warm hand, and sneered. 

"Get the fuck off me,Potter!" 

Harry stared at him and didn't say a word. 

"Dont you dare touch me again you fucking queer!" snarled Draco. The boy stormed down the hall and disappeared. Harry stood in the middle of the hall, alone. He was just about to leave, when he found a piece of folded paper laying beside his feet. He bent down, picked it up, and unfolded it hesitantly. It was a journal entry. Draco Malfoy's journal entry. He read the paper slowly. 

"Oh my God."he said.

ok, theres the 1st chapter. hope it wasn't too bad. plz review!

Thanx! 3 emi


	2. The Journal Entry

LATER IN THE GREAT HALL.............  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall to see everyone eating breakfast and receiving mail. He found Ron and Hermione each reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. 

"Anything exciting?" asked Harry pointing to Hermione's newspaper. "No. Just the usual stuff." 

Harry found himself staring into his tea. 

"What' s wrong Harry?" asked Ron. 

"Nothing." Harry lied. He couldn't tell them about the incident in Snape's class. 

"If you need anything, I'm here." said Hermione. 

"Thanks but I'm alright." 

"So.. how did you guys do with your sleepings potions?" asked Hermione. 

"Hmmm..... let me think, I was stuck with that great oaf Crabbe for an hour and a half. He kept calling me a red-headed pansy and constantly kicked my leg....... I did fine. How about you guys?" said Ron sarcastically. 

"That Millicent is real twit. She kept jabbing my arm with her huge elbow every time I tried to add an ingredient. I had to redo the potion three times to get it right. But Harry, our experiences were mere child's play compared to yours I'm sure. Tell us, how was it working with that wanker Malfoy?" Harry suddenly started thinking about Malfoy again. He couldn't understand why all he could think about was Malfoy. 

"Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"Oh. Sorry. It was O.K."

"WHAT?!"said Ron and Hermione surprised. 

"You had to work with Malfoy, Harry! You know, the same Malfoy that has given us hell for six years, and your saying having to work with him is O.K.?!" said Ron 

"Really, Harry. Thats a bit odd. You hate Malfoy. You always have. Thats nice that you guys are getting along though." said Hermione. "Am I the only one that thinks this is weird? This is Malfoy we're talking about!"said Ron excitedly. 

"Really guys, for some reason, I didn't mind working with Draco." said Harry. 

" You just called Malfoy 'Draco'!! Thats it. I can't take this. Hopefully, this is all just a dream, and I'm gonna wake up any minute now. Harry and Malfoy getting along! HA!" Ron stuffed a biscuit in his mouth and marched out of the Hall. 

Pretty soon, the Great Hall emptied and Harry and Hermione were the only ones left. Harry really wanted to talk to Hermione about Malfoy. "Herm?"he asked. "Yes, Harry."

"I.. umm... I'm.... going to go study for our DADA test. See you later." "O.K. If you need me, you'll know where to find me." 

"In the library, I know. See you!  
  
Harry walked down the main hallway, then went up the stairs. He really wanted to talk to Hermione. Harry took a deep breath and decided to turn around, to go downstairs to the library. He walked down the hall and was just about to turn the corner when, he bumped into Malfoy. Books lay sprawled on the ground by the two boy's feet. "Shit. Potter! You made me drop all my books!" snarled Draco. "Sorry!" Harry said defensively. The blonde bent down to pick up his books. Harry bent down to help. 

"I don't need your help Potter!" Harry ignored him and picked up the remaining books lying on the ground. They both looked up, and their eyes met. Harry was in a trance. He stared into those cold, yet inviting eyes. His eyes were amazing. They were a beautiful silver blue. Harry couldn't pull himself away. Draco too, was in a trance. He stared into the boy's emerald eyes. Draco didn't know what he was feeling.... he felt happy. All he wanted was Harry at this moment. Nothing and nobody else, but Harry. Draco finally realized what was happening, and shook his head. Draco looked down and noticed that Harry's hand was on his arm. He shook off the soft, warm hand, and sneered.

"Get the fuck off me,Potter!" Harry stared at him and didn't say a word. "Dont you dare touch me again you fucking queer!" snarled Draco. The boy stormed down the hall and disappeared. Harry stood in the middle of the hall, alone. He was just about to leave, when he found a piece of folded paper lying beside his feet. He bent down, picked it up, and unfolded it hesitantly. 

It was a journal entry. 

Draco Malfoy's journal entry. He read the paper slowly. 

"Oh my God."he said.  
  
LATER IN THE LIBRARY......  
  
Harry burst in the library.

"Hermione!" he yelled. Harry found Hermione curled in a corner with a huge book. 

"Hermione! We need to talk...now!" 

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked on the way to the Gryffindor common room. 

"I'll explain it to you in a second." he answered. They reached the portrait, said the password, and scurried through the door. No one was in the room. there was a nice fire going. Harry and Hermione both plopped into two cushy chairs by the fire. 

"O.K. Harry. Now will you please tell me what on earth is going on!" asked Hermione urgently. Harry tossed her the note. 

"Just read this!" 

Hermione opened the note and read.  
  
_"I think I might be in love with somebody. I know, I know, Malfoys aren't supposed to love, but this is different. I think about this person all the time. I get this weird sensation everytime I see him. An electrifying shock goes through my body everytime he touches me. Yes, this person is a HE. The thing is, I'm supposed to hate this person. I've hated him ever since I met him. All of a sudden, everything is different. I look into his beautiful warm eyes and I'm happy and comfortable. I look at him and all I want is him. I look at him and I want to be with him. I want to feel his warm body against mine. I want to touch him. I want to love him more than anything.I want to be loved in return. I want him to love me and comfort me, and to always be there for me. I want this person so badly. I love him and I want him, but I don't know if I'm good enough for this person. This person is warm and whole. He is pure and clean. Unlike me. I'm not good enough for him,I'm not good enough for Harry Potter.  
_  
Hermione slowly put the paper down. She took a deep breath and said, "Wow." 

"Hermione, what do I do?" asked Harry. Hermione simply answered, "I don't know." "How do you feel about this?" she added. 

"I'm shocked. Herm, this is Malfoy. Malfoy loves me!" This is so weird. Don't tell Ron yet. He hates Malfoy with a passion, imagine what he'll do to him if he finds out." 

"I know. I won't tell him. Geez...this is very odd."

"Tell me about it....it's disgusting!" Harry answered. 

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione. 

"Shoot." said Harry. 

"Do you think you might be in love with him?" asked Hermoine. "Ummm.... said Harry. He didn't know what to say. This was the strangest question anyone had ever asked him. Harry sighed, got out of his seat and said, 

" I don't know if I can take much more of this. This is too weird, not to mention gross. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait Harry!" Hermione cried. But Harry was already gone.  
  
Harry opened the door to his dormitory and walked in. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already asleep. Harry changed into his pajamas and slid into bed. He laid there and stared at the ceiling. 

"Do you love him?" 

Hemione's question rang through his mind. 

"Of course I don't love him."Harry thought "He's Malfoy! The mean arrogant Malfoy that makes my life hell. The same Malfoy that has hated me since day 1.'' That's what bothered Harry the most. Malfoy had hated Harry since the first time they met back on the train. Why does Malfoy suddenly love him? Has Malfoy always loved him, and just tried to cover it up by being mean to him? All of these things ran through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
There's Ch. 2 Ihope you liked it. plz plz continue to review! Thanx! 3 emi


	3. Potions and Feuds

THE NEXT MORNING.....  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall. He quickly found Hermione and Ron and sat down. "Hiya Harry." said Ron cheerfully. "Good morning Harry."added Hermione. Harry simply said ,"Hi." Harry didn't get any sleep the night before. He tossed and turned thinking about the letter. "Are you all right Harry?" asked Ron worried. "Yea Harry, you look a little tired." said Hermione. "I didn't get much sleep last night, thats all." Harry replied. "I hope you've thought about Malfoy." said Ron. What! How could Ron know! He told Hermione not to tell him. "What?" asked Harry horrified. "You know that whole thing about working with him and it being O.K."said Ron "Oh. Yeah." answered Harry relieved. "Good. Cause we have Potions today." said Ron. Oh no! Harry completely forgot. How was he going to sit and work beside Malfoy, after he knew all of this??  
  
IN POTIONS........  
  
"We're going to be finishing our sleeping potions today." drawled Snape." Get with your partners." The class got up from their seats and moved next to their partners. Harry grabbed his bag and sat next to Malfoy. "Begin" said Snape. "Don't touch me Potter. " snapped Malfoy. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person on earth." Harry snapped back. Draco grabbed the rest of the ingredients they needed, pushed up his sleeves, and began to work. Harry stared at him in awe again. He watched his bleach blonde hair fall in his face, he watched his eyes. Those eyes were amazing. "What am I doing!" Harry asked himself.  
  
The bell rang for the end of class. "Leave your potions on your desk and I'll be around to check them." Harry grabbed his bag from under his desk, and hurled it onto his shoulders. But in doing so, he also hurled the cauldron off the desk and it fell on the floor, spilling all the contents along with it. Harry stared at Snape in horror. Draco looked like he could have killed him. "Potter, clean this up...now. " Harry bent down and cleaned up the mess. "You and Mr. Malfoy will report back here at 7:00 tonight to make a new potion. Do you understand me?" "Yes sir." said the boys in unison. "Leave." demanded Snape. Both boys headed out the door together. "God Potter. You can't do anything right. You always have to screw everything up." snarled Malfoy. "Shut up Malfoy. It was an accident."snapped Harry. "Well, your "accident" has us both coming back here tonight. It's bad enough I have to work with you during the day." said Malfoy "You think I want to be stuck with an arrogant conceited prick like you?" growled Harry. Malfoy turned around. "What did you just call me?!" yelled Draco. "You heard me. Oh, but I guess it's not entirely your fault. Your father is the same thing. I guess it must run in the family."  
  
Draco's eyes were like fire. His face was red with anger. "Don't you dare insult me and my family, you fucking asshole." he said between clenched teeth. "Awww. Is little Draco ups-" Harry was cut short by Malfoy's fist hitting him hard in the eye. Harry stumbled and looked at the boy. Draco was enraged. He turned on his heel and stormed down the hall.  
  
IN THE COMMON ROOM.......  
  
Harry walked into the common room after his incident with Draco. He found Ron sitting in a chair by the fire and Hermione sitting on his lap. When they heard Harry come in they turned around. "Hi Harry."said Ron. "Oh my gosh Harry! What happened to your face?"asked Hermione shocked. "Now Herm.Thats not nice. I know Harry isn't the best looking guy in the world, but you shouln't tell him that." said Ron. "Thanks a lot Ron." replied Harry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." said Ron quickly. "What I meant, was why do you have a big purple bruise around your eye?" said Hermione. Harry looked in a window and saw that there was indeed a huge purple bruise where Draco had hit him. "Oh. Me and Malfoy argued after Potions." Harry replied. "I'd say you did!" shouted Ron. "What happened?" asked Hermione. "Well, he was calling me irresponsible, so I said a few things." said Harry "Like...."said Hermione and Ron together. "I called him an arrogant conceited prick and that his father was one too." "GO HARRY!" yelled Ron. "No Ron. Harry! How could you say such a thing!"damanded Hermione. "What are you talking about Hermione! Thats what Malfoy is!" Ron exclaimed. " I know, but Harry shouldn't have said that." "Why? Malfoy calls us worse things then that all the time." asked Ron. "I know, but we shouldn't stoop down to his level. We're better than that." "Whatever. So Harry, does Malfoy have any battle scars?" asked Ron hopefully. "No." Harry replied. "Darn." said Ron sadly. Harry looked at the clock and realized that it was 6:45. He had to be down in Snapes class in 15 minutes. "Oh, sorry guys, but I have to be in Snape's class by 7:00 to redo the sleeping potion with Malfoy." "Why?" Hermione and Ron asked together. "I dropped the cauldron on my way out." replied Harry. "Oh. Good Luck." said Hermione. "See you." said Ron. "Bye." called Harry on his way out.  
  
Harry turned the doorknob to Snape's classroom and opened the door. He walked in and saw that Malfoy was already sitting at a desk with a cauldron and all the ingredients laid out before him. Snape was no where in sight. Harry quietly sat next to the blonde. "Where's Snape?"Harry asked. Draco looked at him and said, "He said that he had something to do. He told us to work alone." "Oh." Harry said relieved. It would be much easier to work without Snape breathing down his neck. "Shit. I forgot something."said Draco. He got up out of his seat, and headed towards the cabinets. Harry found himself staring at Dracos ass. "He has a really nice ass."thought Harry. "Ewww." he said quietly. Suddenly, Draco turned around. "Excuse me. I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at my arse." Draco simply said. "What! You actually thought that I was staring at you?! Dream on." Harry snapped. "Your still doing it! Honestly Potter, if your going to stare at my hot ass, you could at least try not to make it so obvious. Your practically drooling." replied Draco. "For the last time, I am not staring at your ass. Now shut up and let's get this thing over with." Harry said. Draco sat down and began working "Hand me that." Draco said pointing to a small bottle. Harry did as he was told. They worked in silence for a good half hour, before Harry opened his mouth. "Look, I'm sorry I called you that." Draco hesitated, then said, "It's O.K. My dad is a prick, so I guess that makes me one too." Harry gave a small laugh. "I guess I'm sorry for hitting you." said Draco. "You guess?" Harry said. "O.K. I'm sorry. Happy now?" Draco snarled "It's O.K. I think this bruise is rather fetching on me. Don't you think?" asked Harry jokingly. "Everything is rather fetching on you." Draco mumbled. "What?" Harry asked surprised. "Nothing."the blonde replied. "Let's get this finished. They worked for an hour, before they were done. They put away the ingredients and placed the cauldron on Snape's desk. They went back to their desk to grab their bags. Harry bent down to pick up Draco's bag for him. He handed the boy his bag. Draco took it, but in doing so, brushed his hand against Harrys. Draco felt this overwhelming sensation. His whole body went warm. The same thing happened to Harry. Harry did not remove Draco's hand. The two boys stared at each other. Draco moved in closer and touched the bruise on Harry's eye. Harry winced, but didn't remove the warm hand. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, moved closer, then backed away. Draco removed his hand. "I have to go." Harry said. He grabbed his bag, and walked through the door. The blonde was left standing in the classroom alone.  
  
There's Ch. 3. sorry these chapters have been cliffhhangers! plz continue to review! i love you all! Thanx 3emi 


	4. Dreams and Confessions

THE NEXT DAY.......  
  
All Harry could think about was last night. What had happened? He really needed to talk to someone about was happening. He decided to walk up to the library to find Hermione. He went up the stairs, down the hall, and into the library. He found Hermione sitting at a table by herself looking very busy. "Hi Hermione."he whispered quietly. "Whatcha doing?" Hermione stopped writing and looked up at Harry. "Oh, I'm just trying to finish my Transfiguration essay. What are you doing up here?" she asked. "I'm looking for you. We need to talk again." Harry replied. "O.K. I'm kinda busy right now. Meet me in the common room at 11:00 tonight and we'll talk." Hermione answered quickly. "Yeah.O.K. that's fine. See you later then." replied Harry. "Hm. Yeah."mumbled Hermione. Harry gave her one last look then left the room.  
  
11:00 THAT NIGHT..........  
  
Harry was sitting in the same chair he always sat in staring at the fire, when he heard the portrait door swing open. Hermione walked in with at least 10 huge books piled in her arms. Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Sorry I'm late. I finished my essay, and decided to check out a few books for some reading tonight." Hermoine explained while setting the books on the table. "Its O.K." Harry said. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked. "Malfoy." Harry said simply. "Oh. Whats going on?" Well, last night in Snape's class, I think Malfoy tried to... umm...kiss me." Harry said quietly. "What! Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked surprised. "Yes. At least I think so. We were talking, then all of a sudden, he grabbed my hand, and touched my face. We were really close, then I backed away and left." Harry explained. "Well, that doesn't necissarily mean he was trying to kiss you. He could have been trying to get something off your face." Hermione said reassuringly. Harry gave her a doubtful look. "O.K. never mind that." Hermione said. "Hermione, I don't know what to do. Malfoy has been acting so weird." said Harry. "Have you given any thought about what I told in our last conversation?" Hemione asked. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused. "You know, about you loving him?" Hermione said. "Oh." Harry quietly said. "Well....." asked Hermione. "Herm, I don't know if I want to tell you this."said Harry "Go on Harry. I swear I won't tell anyone." Hermione answered promisingly. Harry sighed then said, "Well, I don't know why, but I find myself staring at him all the time. Every time he touches me, this warm feeling runs through my whole body. I can't stop thinking about him, and I don't know why. I've never thought about him before, well I have, but it was more along the lines of how I was going to kill him. Now I think about how much I want to be with him, and how I want to touch him. It's so weird. I don't know whats going on with me." "I know what's going on." said Hermione. "Really, what." Harry said hopefully. "You're in love with him Harry." Hermione simply said. "But Hermione, I can't be. We've hated each other forever. We can't just suddenly love each other. Someone must have slipped something in our drinks or something." " I don't know how to explain it either. I think your going to have to talk to Malfoy." Hermione said. "What am I going to say. Hi Malfoy. I think I'm in love with you. "Harry said sarcastically. Hermione laughed."No. Just do what feels right to you." "I'm going to have to think about this." said Harry. "Alright." replied Hermione. "Thanks Herm." said Harry on his way up to bed.  
  
Harry laid in bed thinking about what he was going to say to Malfoy the next day. He decided to catch Malfoy before he left Potions, and tell him to meet him in the Astronomy Tower at 10:00 p.m. Harry lay awake for what seemed like an hour before falling asleep. Harry opened his eyes a couple of minutes later and faced the door. Malfoy was standing in the doorway. "Malfoy! What are you doing in my dorm?!"asked Harry surprised. "I couldn't sleep."the blonde simply answered. "Then hang out in your common room!"shouted Harry. He looked over to make sure that he hadn't waken any of the boys up, but he was surprised to see that they were all gone. "Do you mind if I sit down?" asked Draco. Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression before answering. "No. Go ahead." Draco moved his way over to Harry's bed and sat down. "So, what do you want?" asked Harry. "Nothing. Oh my gosh. That bruise looks horrible." said Malfoy pointing to Harry's eye. "It doesn't hurt that much." Harry replied. Draco moved his hand to Harry's face. He gently touched his cheek and moved a stray hair out of Harry's eyes, and studied him. Harry was about to say something, but was silenced by Malfoy's finger on his lips. Draco moved in closer and kissed Harry. Harry shuddered, but did not recoil. Malfoy fingered Harry's hair. Harry moaned under the blonde's touch. The kiss became more passionate. Tongues flickered in and out of each other's mouths. Draco began proceeding his mouth down Harry's neck. He sucked the boy's soft warm skin. Harry groaned in pleasure. Draco began unbuttoning Harry's pajama top. He began moving the kiss down Harry's chest. He softly sucked Harry's nipple. Harry shuddered. Draco continued to lick farther down, then farther, until he reached Harry's pants. He started taking them off while kissing Harry passionately. Harry moaned while the blonde unbuttoned his pajama bottoms....  
  
Harry shot bolt upright in his bed. He was breathing very heavily, and he was sweating. "What the hell just happened?" said Harry aloud.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING........  
  
Harry threw on his clothes and headed down to the Great Hall. Harry looked around and found Hermione. He walked over and sat next to the girl. "Hi." Harry said out of breath. "Hey Harry. Whats wrong with you?" asked Hermione. "Your never gonna believe this." said Harry. "Try me." replied Hermione. Harry sighed and whispered, "Hermione, I had the strangest, most sickening dream last night. I dreamt that Malfoy came into my room. He sat down on my bed, and we just, like, stared at each other for a while. Then, he kissed me. We kissed for a long time before.... he... tried to do some other stuff. Then I woke up. It was all so real. It was like it was really happening. It was so weird. Don't think I'm crazy or anything." "I don't think your crazy." Hermione simply said. "Harry, I can't help you with this anymore, you have to talk to Draco yourself." Harry put his head in his hands and groaned. "I don't know what to do Herm." Harry mumbled. "You'll figure it out. Toast?" Hermione offered. "Ughhh."growled Harry.  
  
LATER.... Draco sat at his desk trying to make himself study. He set down his quill and moaned. "This is bullshit. I'm getting something to eat." He walked down the stairs and made his way to the Great Hall, when he spotted Harry walking towards him. "Great. Just the person I want to see as soon as I leave my room." Draco said under his breath. "I don't want to see you either, but I have to talk to you." said Harry. "What do you want? I have something to do." Draco lied. "Like what? Stare at yourself in the mirror all day?"Harry asked. "How did you guess? By the way, I only stare at myself for three hours a day, thank you very much."Draco implied. "My mistake."said Harry sarcastically. "No, can you meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 10:00 tonight?" "Sorry Potter, but I'm not fulfilling any of your sexual fantasies about me." said Draco. "Darn. I'm heartbroken." said Harry cunningly. "I just need to talk to you about some stuff. Do you think you could tear yourself away from the mirror for a couple of minutes?" asked Harry "I suppose. Now can I leave?" asked Draco impatiently. "Yea." Harry answered. Draco shoved past Harry and started walking down the hall again. Harry started staring at Draco's ass again. "Damn. He was right"said Harry.  
  
Harry went to the common room and sat down. He decided to work on some of his homework while he waited for 10:00 to role around. Harry thought about what he was going to say to Draco when they were alone up in the Astronomy Tower. He suddenly found himself very nervous. He never told anyone that he loved them, and quite frankly, the thought had never crossed his mind. To make matters worse,this wasn't just anyone....it was Draco Malfoy. He still couldn't figure out why he suddenly loved him. Harry never even dreamed of a relationship with the same sex. "This is too weird. I'M NOT GAY...am I? There has to be more behind this. A curse or....something...anything! I just can't fall in love with that prat for no reason at all! He's disgusting! Him with his, blonde hair, and his arrogant snarky attitude, and his rich preppy clothes! And always thinking that he's some Greek God, and how dare anyone get snotty with him! "Worship me! I am Draco Malfoy! Bow down and lick my shiny boots! Harry quietly laughed at this thought. Oh, my! Imagine if his clothes ever got dirty, or his perfect hair gets out of place! The world would come to an end!" thought Harry.  
  
He worked, (or tried to anyway) on his homework for quite a while, until he looked at the clock and realized that it was already 9:45. "Where did the time go?" thought Harry. He gathered up his things and dropped them up in his dormitory. He threw on his Invisibility cloak and quietly made his way up the long staircase that lead to the Astronomy Tower. A couple of minutes later, he reached the door. He knocked. "Come in." came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy from behind the closed door. Harry hesitated, took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
He walked in to find Draco sitting at a table by a window. He seemed to be carving something into it. When he realized that Harry was standing at the door, he looked up. There was the way the moon reflected off his face that made Draco look, (in Harry's opinion) rather....nice. Harry stopped looking at the boy, and simply said, "Hi." "Hi."replied Draco. "I didn't think you would be here on time." said Harry. "Well, obviously you don't know much about me then, do you Potter?" Everyone knows that I am always punctual in my arrivals. Unlike you. It's already 10:03."answered Draco. "Oh. Well I'm sorry! Please forgive me master!"replied Harry sarcastically. "Cut with the sarcasm, Potter. Lets get this thing over with."answered Draco. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "I can't do this!" thought Harry. "This is weird! No, I have to do it, otherwise, I'm stuck with this crap for the rest of my life!' "Well....hurry up! I'm missing precious beauty sleep." said Draco. "O.K. O.k. this is going to sound beyond weird." started Harry." But, these past couple of weeks, I have found myself staring at you, and thinking of you all the time. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why. It's really strange, because my whole time here at Hogwarts, Ialways thought that there was no way in hell that I would ever like you....let alone love you. Trust me, I don't want this anymore than you do." said Harry. Draco simply stared at Harry. "Well...aren't you going to say something?" demanded Harry. Draco smiled, sighed and said, "Well, your wrong about one thing. I DO want this to happen." "WHAT?!" replied Harry, shocked. Draco laughed. "Potter, Potter, Potter. I have been experiencing the same things myself. I can't really explain it either. It just sort of happens. I think about you all the time, I stare at you all the time...I even dream about you. The truth is, I love you." Harry didn't know what to say. He was stunned. He finally opened his mouth and said, "Umm...alright. How long have you been feeling this way? Maybe someone put a love potion or something in our drinks." said Harry, looking for some sort of explanation. Draco said, "No Harry. I've been this way ever since I laid eyes on you." Harry again, found himself fumbling for words. "How? I mean, how come you never said anything before?" "O.K. don't start getting a big head when I tell you this, but I always sort of thought..that you were too good for me. You had everything you could want. Fame, glory, really good friends. I didn't want to tell you because I thought I would ruin all of that. I know you have always hated me, and the thought of telling you something like this would probably scar you for the rest of your life. Truthfully, I never hated you Potter. I just tried to cover up my true feelings by making your life hell." siad Draco. "Oh. I guess I could see that. But you are wrong about something also. I have never hated you either. I always thought that you were somewhat attractive. In fact, I kinda liked you. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would make some big scene and go and tell all of your creepy little friends." said Harry.  
  
The two boys sat in silence after that. Draco spoke up a couple minutes later. "Well, I guess we're in the same boat, huh?" Harry smiled. "Yea, I guess." "What time is it?" asked Draco. "11:05" answered Harry. "Wow. Time sure does fly when ones having fun, huh?" laughed Draco. Harry grinned. "I guess you could say that." "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna head on down." said Draco. "Yea, me too." answered Harry. The boys got up, stretched and headed for the door. "Well, I guees I'll see you around." said Harry on his way out. "Yea....Harry wait." called Draco. Harry turned around, "Yeah?" Draco grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Harry felt like he never had before. He felt like there was nothing but him and Draco. His head was spinning. He had never expierienced anything like this. The kiss broke apart slowly. Harry didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. "See ya around." said Draco, and he walked out of the door. Harry was left standing in the dark room, stunned in silence. He walked over to the desk that Draco was sitting at when he walked in, to see what he had carved into it. He looked down and read, HD. Flushed and out of breath, he simply said, "Wow."and walked out of the room.  
  
Chapter 4!! I hope you liked it. I'll post more as soon as i can! plz keep reviewing! i appreciate it! 3emi 


	5. The Invitation

THE NEXT DAY.......  
  
Harry arose the next morning to the bright sun beating on his face. He squinted, groaned, and turned the other way. Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep for a little while longer but he was soon awoken by a slight tapping on his window. He quickly opened his eyes and saw his snowy owl, Hedwig, perched on the balcony, with the week's edition of the Daily Prophet in her beak. Harry removed his blankets, and slowly got out of bed. He shuffled over to the window, scratched his head, (causing his hair to become more out of place than usual) and opened the window to allow Hedwig to hop inside. Harry grabbed the newspaper, and put a couple of Knuts into the burlap sack tied to her foot. She nibbled his finger in appreciation, and flew up to the Owlery. Harry unfolded the paper, and sat on his bed. He thumbed through the various articles, and after finding nothing appealing, closed it back up, and stuffed it into his dresser drawer. Harry grabbed his uniform out of the closet, and made his way over to the bathroom, so he could take a quick shower before heading down to breakfast. Harry reached the bathroom, closed the door, and set his clothes on the stool by the sink. He kneeled down by the bathtub, and turned the handles to start the shower. The water soon became warm, and Harry slid out his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water shocked Harry for a moment, but it soon became relaxing. He was finished washing himself about ten minutes later, but stayed in the warm water for at least ten more minutes, so he could wake up a little more. He turned the faucet off, and grasped for his towel through the shower curtain. He quickly found it, wiped his face, then tied it around his waist. Harry pulled the curtain aside, and stepped out of the marble tub. Harry walked over to the mirror, and wiped the steam from it.....someone was standing behind him. Harry whirled around to find Ron leaning against the door. "Ron?!? Could you at least knock?!" asked Harry alarmed. "Come on Harry...its nothing I haven't seen in the Quidditch locker rooms already." replied Ron. "Yea... did you want something, or are you strictly in here to see me half naked?" asked Harry jokingly while wiping the water from his carmel toned skin. Yea. Can I borrow your extra bag? Mine ripped on the way back from breakfast." asked Ron. "Sure. Its by Neville's dresser." replied Harry while drying his hair with an extra towel. "Thanks. Harry, what's wrong with you? You've been acting pretty weird lately." "Nothing is wrong Ron. I'm perfectly fine." answered Harry, putting his glasses on. "Alright. Just wondered if you O.K. See you later then." said Ron. "Uh huh. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."Harry replied. Ron walked out of the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Harry grabbed his clothes, put them on, hung the damp towel on the rack, and walked out.  
  
After stopping in the Great Hall for a muffin, Harry walked down towards the dungeons for Potions. He hadn't even turned the corner, before a horrible smell entered his nose. Harry let out a grunt of disgust and quickly covered his nose with his sleeve. He turned the corner and saw a great amount of smoke emerging from the classroom. Harry approached the door with caution. He could hear screams and groans coming from inside. Still holding his nose, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. The room was full of chaos. Students were running everywhere holding their noses, and screaming. Harry turned his head and noticed a huge, violently purple plant sitting in the middle of the room, emitting smoke from a hole on it's top. "SILENCE!!!! screamed Snape. The whole room became quiet. Parvati Patil sat scrunched in a corner with her cloak held up to her face, Seamus Finnigan lay sprawled on the ground, looking like a sort of dead rodent on the side of the road, and Malfoy was found sitting at his desk with his scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth, while Crabbe and Goyle crwled on the ground, gasping for air, like a couple of dying hippopotamuses. Neville Longbottom, stood at the far end of the room, looking like he had just been hit by a car. "Looks like once again, Mr. Longbottom has managed to ruin a lesson with his sure stupidity." Snape drawled. With a wave of his wand, the purple plant disappeared. "Since it will take a while for this foul smell to dissipate, class will be canceled today. Mr. Longbottom, you will spend detention with me tonight. Report back here at 7:00." snapped the Professor. Neville gulped, then nodded in agreement. "Leave....all of you." Snape added. Everyone grabbed their belongings, and headed out the door, coughing. "I didn't mean to." Harry heard Neville whisper to Dean Thomas while walking down the hall. "That was great! We got out of old greasy's class! Go Neville!" said Seamus while patting him on the back. Ron came running up and playfully pushed Harry. "That was great! Where were you?" he asked. "I stopped to get a muffin. It only took a couple of seconds. Neville must have got a head start at messing up today, huh?" "Yea. You should have seen old Snape's face when that plant appeared out of Neville's cauldron. His face loked even uglier than usual when it started sending streams of that smelly smoke all over the room." Harry let out a small laugh. The two boys walked towards their dorms to drop off their bags, passing students loudly talking about the incident in Snape's class. Malfoy, quickly followed by Crabbe, and Goyle, passed Ron and Harry in the crowded halls. Harry could have sworn he saw Malfoy gave him a small smile right before he passed him. Harry felt himself go slightly red.  
  
AT DINNER...................  
  
"Hermione, can you help me with my Transfiguration essay?" Harry asked, sitting down to helping of turkey and gravy. "Sure. Where is it?" Hermione answered. "I left it up in my room. I'll go get it. Hold on, I'll be right back." Harry replied while getting out of his seat. "K." Harry walked out of the Great Hall. ron soon sat down next to Hermione. "Hey. Where's Harry?" he mumbled, stuffing a roll in his mouth. "He went to get his essay so I can help him." Hermione answered. "Oh......since your helping him.....I was wondering if you could help me with MY needs......." said Ron hopefully. "Hmmph. ....You disgust me. Tell me why I am with you again?" Hermione replied. "Because you can't resist my good looks and my corky charm" Ron replied. "....Yea." Hermione answered while looking down, holding back a smile.  
  
Harry ran through the halls, hurrying to his room. " Late for something?" came a voice coming from a dark corner. "Who's there?" Harry asked. Draco Malfoy appeared out of the corner and stepped into the moonlight. "Oh. Hi Draco." Harry replied, relieved. "You just called me Draco. Aww, I guess that means we're together now." Malfoy said. "No. It was a, a mistake." Harry answered quickly. "Calm down. Only joking." said Draco. "Uh...yea." "So, where are you going in such a hurry?" Draco asked. "I left my essay in my room. I'm going to get it so Hermione can help me." Harry answered. "Wow! Harry Potter needs help?! What a surprise." Draco said sarcastically. "Ha ha. How funny. Where are you going?" asked Harry. "To get MY essay, . Pansy was like, "Draco, darling! I'll do it for you!!!" Draco said mockingly. "So, when someone offers to do your homework...you let them." "Depending on the help of others....how Slytherin of you."Harry said, smirking. "Shut up. I get good grades, do I not?" replied Draco. "Yea...cause other people do your work." "That's not the point. " Draco answered. "Well, I need to get the paper, so I can catch Hermione before she hurries off to the library again." said Harry. "Huh. Yea. See ya." Draco said "Bye." replied Harry, as he started down the hall. "Hey!" Draco called. "Harry turned around. "Yeah?" Do you, uh....want to come to a party tomorrow night, it's for Blaise's birthday. You can bring your people if you want." Harry could see a tinge of red in Draco's cheeks as he said this. "Yea...sure. I'll come alone. I'm sure Herm and Ron have "plans". What should I bring?" Harry asked. "You don't have to bring anything, but if you decide you want to....anything leather and kinky.....its Blaise" Draco replied. Harry let out a small snicker. "O.k. I'll see you tomorrow then." "Meet me in the Slytherin common room at 6:45, and I'll show you where it's at." Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "O.K. see you." "Yea. bye." Draco called. The two boys went their separate ways, and disappeared.  
  
" Hi Harry!" Harry turned around to see Seamus Finnigan walking towards him. "Hi Seamus." replied Harry. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tomorrow. In our common room, it's for Dean." Harry's insides lurched. He already told Draco he would go to Blasie's party, but he couldn't let Dean down, he was one of his really good friends. "Uhh.....I have a lot of homework I have to get to get done." Harry lied "Oh." Seamus said in a disappointed tone. "But I'll stop by as soon as I'm done. I promise." Harry added. "O.k. great1 Hope to see ya there! It's gonna be great." "Yea. See ya." "Did I just lie to his good friend, in order to go to a Slytherin party? Harry thought to himself. "Why did i do that?! I'm a Gryffindor.....going to a Slytherin party! I KISSED a bloody Slytherin!!" Harry smiled to himself as he walked off.  
  
Chapter 5! party time!i hope you liked this one. plz keep reviewing! Thanx! 3emi 


	6. Handcuffs and Parties

COMMON ROOM.........................  
  
Harry sat in his favorite chair, thinking of the upcoming party.........and the lie that he told Seamus in order to go this party. He pounded his head with his fists, trying to beat out the guilt that he bore heavily upon himself. A door creaked open. Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron coming through the portrait door. "Hey Harry." they said in unison. "Hey guys." "You coming to Dean's party tomorrow night?" Ron asked. "....I have lots of homework I have to get done. I've been procrastinating, and now I'm so far behind." "Really Harry...." Hermione said suspiciously. "Uhh...Yea." "That's good. I don't approve of you putting it off, but I'm glad that you are trying to get it done." Harry sighed in relief that Hermione didn't ask more questions in front of Ron. "Its gonna be boring without you there Harry." Ron said. "Now Ron, Harry has work to do. He has important things to get done I'm sure." Hermione said, looking suspiciously at Harry. "Ron, why don't you meet me in the Great Hall. I'm craving something.....salty." Ron's eyes widened, then he ran out of the common room. Harry blinked his eyes multiple times. "Hermione!!" She laughed. "Poor boy. I'm not doing anything with him. I just said that to get him out of here, so we can talk. I hope I don't let him down too bad." Harry laughed. " We need to talk?" "Yes. Now Harry, you are not a good liar at all." Hermione said. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked innocently. "Harry Harry. I know your going to that foul Blaise's party." Hermione simply said as she sat down in a chair. "...What?!.....how did you know that!!?!' "Dunno." "Aren't you upset?" Harry said. "A little, but I think it's sweet that your ditching a Gryffindor party, in order to be with your platinum blonde love." Hermione said while crossing her arms. "Hermio-" Harry started. "Harry, I'm glad you found someone. Little disappointed that it's Draco Malfoy whom you have chosen, but as long as your happy, I'm happy." Hermione said. Harry blushed. "Well...uh...were not together." "Yet. We'll see after tomorrow night. Goodnight Harry." She kissed his cheek, ruffled his hair and walked up to her room. Harry was surprised that Hermione was taking this so well. He smiled at this, but quickly frowned as another thought entered his mind. Ron. He would freak if he found out about this. Harry groaned then slowly walked up the stairs.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.................  
  
Harry arose to an empty room. "Surely it can't be that late." He asked himself, while looking around and seeing empty beds. Harry crawled out of bed and looked at the clock, and saw that it read 10:50. "Shit. Potions starts in ten minutes!" Harry said to himself. He pulled on a pair of pants, grabbed his books and nearly tripped out the door. Harry flew down the satirs and down the hall. He decided to hurry and grab a croissant from the Great Hall, before heading to Snape's class. He pushed open the great oak doors, ran to the buffet table, helped himself to a croissant, and hurried back out again. Harry sprinted down towards the dungeons, grasping his cramped side. He was only about twenty feet from the door...... when the ball rang. "Shit." Harry mumbled. He took a deep sigh, and pushed open the door. Heads quickly looked up from parchments to see a red-cheeked, tousle-haired Harry standing in the doorway, with books in one arm and a croissant dangling in the opposite hand. Draco Malfoy snorted. "Take your seat Potter, and that will be 15 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." Harry walked slowly to the empty seat by Ron. "And please throw that away." Snape snarled, pointing at the half eaten bread. "Yes sir." Harry turned around, walked to the trash can and dumped his breakfast. "Your pathetic Potter." whispered Draco as Harry walked by. "Shut up, ferret." replied Harry, smiling slightly. "6:45. Don't forget." Draco said. Harry smiled, then jabbed his elbow into Draco's chest as he made his way to his seat. "What was that about?!" Pansy asked startled. "You didn't actually invite the Wonder-Ass to OUR party did you?" "It's Blaise's party, and yes I did." Draco replied while carving into the desk. "Why Draco darling! He's so....Gryffindor, and you hate him!" Pansy whispered, bringing her head in closer to the blonde's. "Your talking to me like I didn't already know all of this. I invited him because I thought we could fool around with him a little bit...you know." Pansy winked at him. "Have you been playing with his mind Drake? Making him think that you actually might be interested in him?" "Just a little. But don't say anything. I want him to play along. Then, at the party, I can humiliate him in front of everyone." "Your so evil Draco." Pansy giggled. "I know." He replied, glancing at the raven-haired boy across from him.  
  
Harry paced around his dorm, trying to think up something to give Blaise for his birthday. "How the hell am I supposed to know what he wants? I don't hang out with him." Harry said to himself. He now had exactly three and a half hours to think of something, and get ready before the party started. Harry tugged at his hair and wiped his face. He pulled out his wand and waved it. A pair of handcuffs appeared, and landed in Harry's hands. "Hmm. What else?" Another flick of his wand produced a wide selection of different flavored lubricants. "Good enough." Harry said. A knock on the door caused Harry to drop the bottles. "Harry. Harrry, can I come in?" came Ron's voice from behind the door. Harry scrambled to pick up the bottles, and hastily threw them underneath his bed. in Ron." Ron opened the door, and looked around suspiciously. "Whats up? What are you doing." he asked. "Oh nothing." Harry lied, "Just trying to think of something to give Dean." "I got him a Chudley Canons poster and "Quidditch through the Ages." You know, cause he's thinking of trying out for the team next year, I thought he could start to learn some stuff now." "Cool. Give me some ideas." Harry said. "Hmm....I dunno. Harry, what are those handcuffs for?" asked Ron, pointing to the handcuffs lying on his friend's bed. "Their, umm....Neville's ?" Harry suggested, throwing the handcuffs on Neville's bed. "Neville?! No way!" Ron replied, wide-eyed. "I dunno. Why don't you go ask him." Harry said. "Ok. See ya!" "Uh huh." Harry answered. "This is gonna be great." Harry heard Ron whisper on his way out. "Whew. That was close." Thought Harry to himself. He waved his wand, and a metallic green bag appeared with silver handles. Harry grabbed the handcuffs and bottles and placed them in the bag, then covered them with silver tissue paper. "There." Harry threw the bag in his top drawer, covered it with a couple of shirts and walked out the door. "Harry, Neville said that they weren't his." Ron said, while walking with Harry and Hermione down the hall. "What wasn't his?" Hermione asked. "Not-" Harry started, but was interrupted by Ron. "There were a pair of handcuffs in our dorm." Ron answered. "Really? And you think they belong to Neville?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow. Ron snorted. "I guess your right. Neville....with handcuffs? That's funny." "Harry, who do you think they belong to?" asked Hermione curiously, while raising her brows. "Uh, dunno." Harry answered while staring at the ground. Hey Mione....how come you never showed up the other night?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. "Well, me and Harry got caught up in a very interesting conversation," she said while looking at Harry, "and I kinda forgot." "uh huh, well, I waited there for an hour, just to let you know." Ron said. "Sorry Ronnakins." Hermione replied, pinching his cheek. "Stop calling me that!" "Aww....Ronnakins...that's cute!" Harry added, while pinching his other cheek. "Sod off, both of you." Ron said, blushing furiously. The threesome laughed all the way down the hall. "Hey, I think we should go and get ready for the party Herm." Said Ron, sitting in an armchair, fingering his girlfriend's hair. "Yea. It's not gonna be the same without you Harry." Hermione said, rising from Ron's lap. "I'm sorry guys, but I got a ton of homework I gotta do." "Ok. Come on Ronald." Ron rose from the chair, and walked to the stairs. "Have fun Harry, and behave yourself." Hermione whispered. "I will. Thanks Mione." Hermione kissed his cheek, winked, and followed Ron up the stairs. Harry sat in his room, watching his fellow housemates getting dressed for the party. "Wish you could come Harry." Said Seamus, while tying his shoe. "Me too." Harry waited until all of the boys had left, then locked the door. "What should I wear...." Harry mumbled to himself. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and a flannel top. "Ugh..no." He pulled off the top, waved his wand and a tight black t-shirt replaced the flannel. "This will have to do." Harry sighed while trying to tame his untidy hair. Harry pulled himself away from the mirror and went to his drawer to get the present. He grabbed the bag, wrapped the Invisibility cloak around him, and walked out the door. Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to see his housemates partying. He saw Dean and Seamus dancing quite inappropriately with each other, while Lavender and Parvati watched and giggled furiously. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione snogging madly in a corner. Neville stood in the dance floor, trying to dance. He fell over and caused an uproar in laughter. Harry laughed to himself and walked quietly to the door, trying not to trip over Oliver Wood and Padma Patil, who were snogging wildly by the door. He opened the door, holding his breath, hoping that either of the two wouldn't notice. Luckily they were too deeply immersed in their session, that they didn't even open their eyes. Harry walked down the dark quiet corridors, and down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. Harry reached the portrait, but realized a problem...how was he going to get in? First of all, he didn't know the password, and second, he was a Gryffindor, and wans't allowed in another house's common room. Harry moved to a corner, and thought. He was just about to turn around and head back up to the Gryffindor common room, when a girl with long brown hair approached the portrait, and said "Cruciatus." The portrait swung open. Harry ran and followed the girl inside. Harry entered the same room he entered four yearsago, to find the same black leather couches in front of the fire. Harry thought it funny how there could be a fire going, and the room still gave off a cold and uninviting feeling. He looked over and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair by the fire with his foot propped up on a stone table with serpants engraved on the sides. Harry removed his cloak and Draco turned around. "Bout time." Draco said as he stood up. Harry felt his jaw drop. Draco was wearing a sleeveless green top with black buckles that went across the chest. He had on tight leather pants, and black boots with silver studs going around the toe. "Nice outfit."Harry said, eying the boy. "Thanks." ".........For a man whore." Harry added. "Look at your ensemble.....pick that out yourself at the Wizards Salvation Army?" Draco asked, waving at Harrys clothes. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ha ha. So are you planning on showing me where this "party" is?" Harry asked impatiently. "First....a change of clothing. Honestly Potter, do you think I would be seen with you in those clothes? If you can call them that." Draco waved his wand over Harry. Harry walked over to the mirror by the stairs and saw that he was wearing the same outfit as Draco, except that his top was red. He also noticed that his glasses were gone. "Ugh. I look like...you!" Harry said in a disgusted tone, turning to the side to examine the outfit from a different angle. "You wish you could be so lucky." Draco answered back raising an eyebrow. "Can we get going before I change my mind?" asked Harry impatiently. "Yea, follow me."Draco said walking towards a door in a corner of the room. Harry followed the blonde through the door and down a winding staricase. Harry eyed the serpent carvings along every wall, noticing the great detail. He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. "God, its so damn cold in here." Harry said through chattering teeth. "Stop being such a baby," Draco answered, "We're almost there." Harry grunted, but continued to follow Draco down the cold hallways. Suddenly Draco stopped beside a wall. Harry ran into him, nearly pushing Draco over. "Shit. Why did you stop?" Harry asked, pulling himself away from Draco. Draco didn't answer. Instead, he waved his wand, and a door appeared on the wall. Draco turned around, raised both his eyebrows and opened the door. Harry's eyes widened at what he saw. The room was decorated with metallic green and silver streamers all around, hanging from the ceiling. There was a bar set up in a corner, with tons of bottles of different shapes, sizes and colors. Leather chairs and couches were placed around the room, many of them occupied by couples snogging, and some doing more than that. Loud rock music played while many Slytherins, all dressed very revealing, danced provocativily. "Hey Drac." said Pansy Parkinson. She walked up to Draco, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him on the neck. "ooh. Nice outfit. You look so sexy." she added. "Thanks,"Draco replied in a rather bored fashion,"You know Potter." Draco said pointing to Harry. "Yes, yes. How are you?" Pansy asked in a drawling tone, while eyeing Harry's outfit. "Fine." Harry simply answered. "I see somone tried to match you tonight Draco." came Blaise Zabini's voice. He was dressed in all black, with his shirt one button away from being completly open. "Hey Blaise. Happy Birthday. Take your gift before I change my mind and keep it for myself." Draco said, thrusting the gift at his friend. "So....why is he here?" Blaiseasked waving aimlessley at Harry. "Well, he has nothing better to do, so I thought I'd invite him and show him how to really party."Draco replied. "I know how to party." Harry said, crossing his arms. "Tea parties with your teddy bears don't count." Draco said. Blasie and Pansy snorted. "Fuck you." Harry answered. "Oohh. Looks like someone is hoping for a bit of fun Drac." Pansy laughed. "Maybe later Potter." Draco replied while looking around boredly. "Hey, We're gonna go join the othes in a game of Strip Exploding Snap. If you wanna join, we'll be over there." Pansy said, pointing to a corner where Goyle sat shirtless while Millicent Bullstrode started to take her shirt off. Harry looked away fast before he had to see two fat whales shirtless. "Uh huh." Draco answered. "Have fun with him Drac." she added before leaving. "Will do." he said to himself. "Want a drink Potter?" Draco asked while walking to the bar. "I don't drink." Harry replied. "Stop being a pussy. Loosen up, you're at a party for fuck's sake, Draco said as he approached the bar. "Two Dragon Blood Martinis, make one of them extra strong." Draco ordered to the bartender. "So, having fun yet?" Draco asked Harry as he took a sip of his drink. "Yes, tons." Harry answered sarcastically. "You will, wanna join them?" Draco asked jerking his head towards the corner where the Strip card game was taking place. "I'm fine thanks. You might get off watching Crabbe and Goyle strip, but not me." Harry replied. "Wanna dance or something?" Draco laughed. "Yea...sorry, but I don't dance." Harry raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "You don't know how, do you?" "It's having sex with your clothes on, of course I know how to." Draco replied before taking another sip of his drink. "Oh yea, then come show me that you know how." Harry asked, smirking. "I don't have to show you anything Potter." "Cause you don't know how." Harry retorted back, taking a drink out of his glass. "Humph. You don't know what you just got yourself into Potter." With that Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and drug him out to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" Harry asked when they were in the middle of the floor. "Teaching you how to dance." Draco replied. Draco slid his hand down Harry's back and placed it on the small of his back. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and the two boys danced. The two bodies grinded together to the rhythm of the music. Harry felt himself start to get hard as the other boy rubbed his body up against him. "So, I see that you think I'm a good dancer." Draco said, while grabbing Harry's ass. "Your not the best." Harry replied, trying to catch his breath. "Your crotch seems to think otherwise." Draco answered while quickily eyeing Harry's hard-on. "Shut up and dance." Harry panted. "Sorry, but I think I've had enough dancing for one night." Draco said, while walking off the dance floor. Harry raised an eyebrow, but followed the blonde off the floor.   
MEANWHILE, AT DEAN'S PARTY...........  
  
"I'll be right back Herm." Said Ron, while setting down his butterbeer. "Where ya goin?" Hermione asked. "Gonna go tell Harry to come down. I think he's done enough homework tonight. "Ron, no. Let him finish. He-he, needs to get it done." Hermione answered, nervously. "Hermione, its fine. I don't think he wants to stay up there all night." "Ron, you can't." she answered while looking down at the ground. Ron raised an eyebrow and made his way up the stairs to the boy's dorms. "Harry?" Ron asked while he opened the door. "Harry, come down." He looked around the room and saw that no one was there. It was dark and empty. "Harry?" Ron ran back down the stairs to the party. "Hermione!!" Hermione walked over to her boyfriend with a very nervous look on her face, "Where's Harry?!" "I-uh. Ron, swear you won't get mad." Hermione started in a shaky voice. Tell me now!" Ron demanded.  
  
Uh-oh. Hope you liked this! Plz review!plz! I'll post more ASAP!! Thanx! 3emi 


End file.
